Starry Night
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: Once upon a time... Killian and Emma stare at the nightsky... A lonely night aboard the Jolly Roger's that might end up to something very special..


_**Hello guys! I have recently finished Once Upon A Time and I am in love with Captain Swan! I had to write something and that was stuck in my head for a while so here it is. I wanted something romantic and sweet and without complications so here is my one-shot called Starry Night. Hope you like it!**_

Emma was restless. She had tried to sleep repeatedly, but she wasn't able to. Something was keeping her up. She kept telling herself that they would find Henry. And he would be safe. He would be perfectly safe. But she was angry with herself. Angry because Henry wasn't the only think that was keeping her up.

He was.

Hook.

Killian was alone in his cabin, drinking rum, like every other night. He kept asking himself what the hell he was doing. His life goal was to take revenge in Rumpelstilskin for killing Milah. And he had given up on this to be the better man. At least that's what he was telling himself. But deep down inside of him -or not so deep- he knew.

He had done it for her.

Emma.

She found herself moving out of the cabin she shared with Snow and going up, to the Jolly Roger's deck. Emma didn't know why, but the stars had always made made her feel peaceful. They were taking away her loneliness and replacing it with their brightness. She enjoyed looking at them. Their beauty was something she could sit and admire for hours.

He found himself sneaking out of his cabin as well. He had heard her, and he couldn't resist. The night wasn't cold, but it felt... different. Like... something was going to happen. Something... different. Killian had always prefered the nightsky. The darkness, that was so... well, dark, but it could still exist at the same sky as the stars and the moon. It reminded him of himself. He might have been dark, but he could still blend in the "good" guys.

"Hello.", he heard her voice saying behind him.

"Hello, darling. Trouble sleeping? Because I could help.", he said jokingly.

"I think I'll pass."

"Emma, look at me.", he said, turning around so he could face her. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"I know. Really, I do. But I still can't sleep.", she said, her voice barely a whisper. "What are you doing up so late?"

"If I told you that it was a coincidence, would you believe me?"

"No.", she said simply, with a little smile on her face.

"That, I expected. I'm not really the sleeping type."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.", he said "I just don't sleep at night."

And then silence. Nobody could find the words to express... well, whatever they wanted to express.

"I'm sorry.", she was the one that broke the silence. "For not trusting you. But you didn't really make it easy for me."

"They say that if it's easy, then something's wrong."

"Who says, Hook?"

"I do, sweetheart."

Silence again.

"And sorry about the punch. And the vase. And the beanstalk.", she said fast.

"Apology accepted. Just... next time, try not to be so harsh, darling.", he replied grinning.

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I won't shut up. But you should stop shouting. We don't want to wake up dear Prince Charming, Snow, Rumplestilskin ot the Evil Queen, do we?", he asked ironically.

She gave him one of her sarcastic smiles.

"So, Emma, would you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"I know that I'm gonna regret this as soon as you open your mouth...", she started, but the curiosity got the best of her, "but do tell."

"There was a boy. A boy named Killian.", he started. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were staring at the ocean.

"I knew it. How selfish can you be?"

"Very. Now let me continue. The boy had been left alone. His mother died and his father abandoned him..."

"I didn't know..."

"Emma. Stop interrupting me.", his voice suddenly cracked. "He didn't know how to survive. The only thing he knew was that in order to do so, he had to care about himself. And only himself. Until he met her."

Emma immediately understood. She realised where that was going.

"Hook.", she said, trying to cut him off, her voice barely a whisper. "You don't have to..."

"Let me finish. She showed him that he could care about someone. He could trust someone. He could love someone. But then she died. And he was alone again."

He paused, taking his eyes off the ocean and turning around to look at her.

"He thought he had really loved her. Maybe he did. But she was gone and he had to move on. He didn't know how much he needed this until he met a very very tough lass.", his eyes smiled to her, as if that was even possible. "Her name was Emma. Emma Swan, the woman who made him care again after a very long time. Who made him love again."

That was it. Emma couldn't stop him now. She couldn't say that she didn't care, because she did. She couldn't look into his eyes again, not remembering what he had just told her. Their faces were inches away from one another, and their lips were almost touching.

"You know that we will both reget it if I don't do this now.", he whispered.

"So do it."

And he did. He kissed her. And she kissed him back, forgetting the little voice in her head that was screaming "WRONG", forgetting why she was really there, forgetting the consequences. She just listened to her heart, after a very long time.

He put his hook in her waist, pulling her closer, as her hands were running through his hair. It was the perfect moment. It was the perfect kiss. But most of all, it was what she really wanted.

The kiss ended gently, with Killian still holding her in his embrace. He had a wide grin on his face.

"What now?", she asked breathless, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing. Just the thought of someone forgetting to breathe because of you seems flattering. Because that's exactly what you do." He paused. "What, no snarky comment?"

But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking all around her, surprised. And then he realised something. The wind was gusting towards them and he couldn't really hear the ocean waves. It was like they were closer to the sky than the sea. And then he finally undestood. The Jolly Roger's was flying.

He looked at her. She was smiling. He turned her around so that her eyes would be locked to his.

"You're bloody brilliant!", he whispered, "Amazing!"


End file.
